2013-02-17 Three Mutants on a Roof
"That g-guy had to be the dumbest arsonist ever," Axiom, a little singed and soot covered, remarks as he brushes some soot out of his hair. Currently standing on a rooftop in Queens, the costumed teen hero glances over his shoulder at his teammate. "What d-d-do you think?" he asks with a smile. Down on the ground level and across the street, police are hauling away an unconscious criminal. The man had forced his way into a homeless shelter that offered safe haven to runaway teens and mutants and tried to burn the place down with a flaming suit. That he was wearing. Emergency calls went out but the fire department was left confused when they arrived to find no blaze thanks to the intervention of Axiom and Wiccan of the Young Allies. Rescued people are still gathered around the building chattering excitedly about the battle and 'real live superheroes' that showed up and stopped the villain. A few might even point out they saw them both heading up to the rooftops after the battle. Floating a few inches above the same roof top as Axiom wiccan nods to his friend and team mate. Small winds swirl around the mutant mage4 making his cape move and flow almost like it was alive as the soot and ash is cleaned form him by his powers. "No question about it. Lucky to have survived too. Some days I wonder if guys like that ever really think at all before they pull this stuff." Homeless, not a story. Mutants? Always a story, particularly if there is a way to push a 'certain' agenda. There is a news agency on site, a rather disgusted looking field reporter wiping off bits of ash from her suit jacket before straightening and nodding at her cameraman. "Here we are at the Blessed Sacrament Homeless shelter where there was an attempted arson, echoing those attacks that seem to be plaguing the Bronx lately." Looking theatrically back over her shoulder, she continues, "Behind me are some residents that were rescued from the blaze," and she drags her cord. "Excuse me.. can you tell me what happened?" "Sure will.." the man that steps forward looks like he hasn't seen a washcloth in months, and reaching up for the mic, smile broadly, "Guy walks in, blazing.. and I mean blazing! Fire's everywhere.. and here they come.." The man makes a flying gesture with his hand, "The best damned fight ever.." There's a face that comes in behind, his eyes wide, "Don't forget the part about the yellow-eyed demon that saved Clair!" The other man waves his hand at his friend, "Yeah, yeah.. I'll get to that part-" At that one, however, the news reporter begins to pull the mic back, her hand waving at her throat to cut the feed before, "I think we've got enough, thankyou," come curtly. Hanging upon the side of one of the nearby buildings IS said 'yellow-eyed demon', in hat, coat.. one his way back from Mass at St. Patrick's. There's something of a sad smile, however, as the homeless gent is obviously not believed, but unfortunately, it is how it needs to be. Lifting his head up, he catches the pair on the roof, and within the blink of an eye, Nightcrawler disappears and reappears behind the pair, away from the edge of the building. "You did a good job. Danke." "I don't think they d-d-do think," Axiom remarks. "Too much crazy," he adds. "Your new cape looks good, Wiccan." he says, admiring how his friend looks in costume. And then there's suddenly a Nightcrawler behind him. Axiom lets out a startled squeak and ends up tumbling into a ready position. When he sees who it is, he just ends up blinking. "Nightcrawler?" a pause. "Hi!" Wiccan nods at Axiom and sighs a little. "Really, it still feels too stiff." his other cape left soaked in blood and probably cut up at the hospital like facility that Magik had left him at after the little trip to Limbo with her was much softer and well worn than his new cape. Wiccan, for once, manages to stifle his yelp when someone suddenly appears behind him, but the air around him shimmers for just a second while he spins in air to face Nightcrawler. When Axiom relaxes so does Wiccan, but the smell of ozone around the teen still manages to put up a valient fight against the hint of brimstone in the air. "um...Hello?" "In the flesh, ja," the blue elf responds, his smile now remaining. "If you hadn't arrived when you did, it would have been much worse." And as good as he is, he can only do so much. Kurt believes in teamwork. Yellow eyes turn towards Wiccan, and he extends a hand, "The Amazing Nightcrawler, at your service." Kurt chuckles a moment and shrugs self-deprecatingly. "I am trying to get that out there. Not that it's working, mind.." Wiccan cants his head to the side a little looking at Nightcrawler, not at the coat or his hat but at his face and the parts of him that can be seen. After a second he shakes his head and smiles taking the offered and in a firm but not agressivly so handshake. "Wiccan, and you never know the more you try the more it has a chance to take off. I...I'm sorry if this is rude but I have to ask...you don't happent o have a sister or a cousin that um...kind of looks like you do you? Maybe early to mid twenties?" Standing back up, Axiom blushes a little from embarrassment. He's still working on not being startled by sudden appearances. "We d-did out best, right?" he asks Wiccan. "I would have t-t-told more people about you but Wolcerine kind of m-m-made is seem like I really shouldn't talk about the whole umm...senator rescue," Axiom remarks, shifting nervously. Of course he looked a lot different when he was there...more like a mini-Kurt. When Wiccan asks about that relative, Eddie just blinks. "Ja.." and Kurt puts a finger to his lips. "The fewer who know about us, the better it is for all." There's something in the kid that just tells the elf that the kid will go to his grave protecting that sort of secret. "Wolverine is right." There is, after all, safety in the darkness. His attention, then, on Wiccan brings a cant to his head, and a softly chuffed laugh comes. "You are right. Perhaps.. I will start leaving calling cards. Like.. the Shadow." Or not. The question, however, that comes isn't one that Kurt actually expects, and he looks.. surprised. "TJ?" He can't help it. "Ja.." and with a completely straight face and a theatrically deadpanned tone, continues. "She is my daughter." Beat. "Should I be concerned that boys are asking after her?" Wiccan gives a shy smile and ends up scratching behind his head a little in emberasment. "Sorry it's just, you look a lot like someone I met months ago that was kind of some help with something I was going through..." He starts to babble a litle but realizing he is about to go into the long emberased talking without stop phase he manages to cut himself off. And then there is the question about him asking after her. Wiccan can't help but go a little pink at that. "No, no noting like that. Not that she isn't...I mean..I have a boyfriend already. She it's just TJ was kind of a friend and I have not heard from her or seen anything about her in a while and was just wondering if she was ok and all..." Axiom nods and gives a little pout. "M-maybe. But it would still b-b-be good to let people know there are more good mutants out here. Especially superheroes. To g-give people hope. And someone to look up to," he says. All the same, Eddie will indeed protect the secret with his life. He falls quiet as Kurt explains his relation to TJ, looking a little surprised at the answer. Billy's babbling gets a smile from the power booster and he can't help but snicker quietly at Kurt's question. Kurt shifts his weight and flexes his right hand before dropping them both into his coat pockets as proof against the cold. "TJ does like to help people, ja," he encourages quietly. At the end of the stream of consciousness, the blue elf nods his head slowly. "She is fine, danke. Keeping quite busy.. between work und studies." Though he doesn't elaborate on either. Axiom's thoughts on the matter of mutants does manage to regain his attention. "A good number of mutants know about us already. Word of mouth. News does travel quickly. However, what we don't need is everyone else looking at us. We would much prefer to do our good work in the darkness." Inclining his head, yellow eyes linger upon the young Axiom. "It is what we wish." Okay? Wiccan nods at Kurt and grins glad his friend is doing well. "I...can understand that. Good deeds and chairity should be done where no one sees them, so that the desire to do good is not taitned by praise and by doing the right thing for the wrong reason." He gives Kurt a small smile before pulling his legs up under himand sitting in the lotus position floating in air. "Only problem I see with that is that people don't trust secrets. Hiding makes it hard for people to see and understand, and humans fear what they do not understand. Then agian, I'm gay Jewish and a Mutant so kind of the poster child for hate group targets no matter what I do." Axiom tilts his head too. After a moment his shoulders slump a little and he nods. He just hs some strong feelings when it comes to heroes due to that whole endless faith thing. He glances at Billy as his friend starts floating and smiles. "I just um...w-well, I always believed you g-g-guys were real no matter what the internet or the TV said. Knowing there were superhero mutants out there was p-p-part of what kept me going," Axiom admits, rubbing the back of his neck. When Billy mentions being a target for hate groups, Axiom reaches over to give his shoulder a squeeze. "Gay mutant kid that used to be homeless...lots of p-p-people hate me too." Kurt looks between the kids, young adults, and he rolls his shoulders. This.. this is new. His expression turns.. quizzical, if such can be discerned from a blue, fuzzy face. "Nein, they do not." No one likes secrets. "But it is in our nature to protect ourselves. You can understand that, I am certain." He can't shake an odd feeling, however, and at Axiom's words of.. devout belief, he inclines his head in something of a bow. "We are always watching." It's meant to encourage rather than to cause any concern or consternation. "One day, when I do not have to return home, I will come und find you.. and take you for pizza. There is a place near here that has the best in the City." Wiccan grins and nods at Nightcrawler. "That's part of human nature too. I may not think hiding the best choice but not going to force anyone out into the light that does not want it. Although, I will say it's awsome to know there are other Mutant superheroes out there besides Colossus." The x-men may not be known in public, but there is the one of them that is on the Justice Leauge that any major hero fanboy is going to know about. Axiom nods too. "R-right! I promised Wolverine and Batman I wouldn't tell anyone so I w-won't," he confirms with a nod. "Colossus is pretty c-c-cool. And you're an awesome mutant hero too, Wiccan," he says. Kurt's offer for pizza makes him blink and then grin. "W-w-wow, that sounds great," he pauses, taking something out of his belt. Just a scrap of paper he quickly scribbles a phone number on. "Umm, you c-can reach me on this number, Nightcrawler-sir." It's certainly time to exchange numbers, and the blue elf pulls the paper from the service at St. Patrick's. He tears a small corner and writes out his own phone number, handing it to both the young men. "That is my cell phone. It is always on me.. und turned on." The implied, 'If you ever need it' plainly held within those tones. "Pizza. Ja. If I can convince him, I may bring Wolverine with me." Kurt grins and shrugs, "If I can. If not, you will be stuck with just me." Taking a half step back, Kurt offers a wave of his hand. "Thank you again for helping those people. It is commendable." In the next breath, however, the fuzzy blue X-Man disappears before them, that red 'portal' disappearing in the blink of an eye, leaving behind the smell of brimstone. Wiccan 's eyes glow for a second and on the bit of paper that Axiom put his number on there appears Wiccan and a phone number right udnerneith it. After Nightcrawler vanishes wiccan shrugs and grins at Axiom. "That...was so cool. And we can't hit the forums with it at all." Axiom lets out a little squeak at the mention of Wolverine but Nightcrawler is gone before he can say anything. Yes, he's a little scared of Wolverine. When Wiccan turns to him, Axiom grins as well. "I know, it's crazy. I've b-been dying to tell you about it all. Getting to b-b-be all blue and fuzzy like Nightcrawler, flying with Angel, fighting alongside Batman and Wolverine...man it was awesome," he says, fanboy mode starting. Wiccan nods and just shakes his head while floating ther ein air. His best friend got all the really interesting random hero team ups. "Well, since the bat is out of the bag now, you have got to tell me all about it." Boosting and mimicking Wiccan so he can float in the air too, Axiom nods excitedly. "R-r-right! Well um, remember all that stuff with the Wardens and how I was trying t-t-to look stuff up about them? Well it turns out Wolverine was t-too and he came looking for me..." Axiom trails off, beginning his story. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs